


Interference

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [127]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crushes, F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: walkingthruthepark asked: ooooh if you're doing sunday mini prompts, i would love to read your take on klaus/caroline + mutual pining :)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Interference

“He doesn’t like me,” Caroline insisted, not quite able to stop herself from stealing a glance down the Great Hall. Klaus was sitting with his brothers at the Ravenclaw table, scowling down at his plate. “You know the Mikaelson name is too precious to mingle with us Muggleborns.”

Enzo just snorted into his oatmeal. “Don’t be so dense, gorgeous, you’re smarter than that. Of course he likes you. The forbidden fruit of it all is just an added touch.”

She tossed a grape in his face for that, but she could admit her friend had a point. “Well, it doesn’t matter if he never manages to ask me out.”

“There’s still time.”

“We’re going to Hogsmeade _tomorrow_ , Enzo,” she all but whined. Pouting at her bacon, she stole another glance at Klaus. “This is dumb. I don’t know why I’m obsessing. He _doesn’t_ like me.”

Smirking, Enzo nodded. “Whatever you say, gorgeous.”

* * *

Klaus looked up, almost sure that Caroline had quickly turned her head away from where he sat. Meanwhile, Enzo pointedly raised his eyebrows as he stared. Sighing, he looked back down to his eggs, forlornly pushing them around his plate.

“What on earth is wrong with you, Niklaus?” Elijah seemed half concerned but mostly annoyed. “You’ve been utterly morose throughout breakfast.”

Kol snickered beside him. “He’s too much a coward to ask out Caroline Forbes and trying not to let on about it.”

Tossing an elbow into his brother’s side, Klaus bit out, “Shut up.”

But Elijah had already taken the bait. “Forbes? She’s in Slytherin with you, yes? I’ve heard she’s bright.”

“Because you’re a prat who’s only friends with the professors,” Kol oh so helpfully explained. “She’s also bound to be a good shag, I’ve seen her in that yoga group on the lawn. So flexible.”

A harder elbow this time. “ _Shut_. _Up_.”

Kol and Elijah shared a commiserating look before the younger sighed. “I think Bekah might have interfered,” he said in a stage whisper, artfully dodging a full fist. “You know how uppity she can be.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Klaus stood from the table, eager to be left alone. “Caroline doesn’t like me, and it’s not like I can blame her.”

* * *

Across the room, Enzo and Kol meet each other’s gaze and had a whole conversation with their eyebrows.

* * *

“Trust me, gorgeous, you’re going to want to see this.”

Caroline rolled her eyes but followed Enzo up the staircase anyway. “How weird could this portrait be? It’s Hogwarts, my bar for interesting is pretty high by now.”

“Oh, you’ll be interested,” Enzo promised - right before he shouldered her into a nearby classroom. 

“Hey!”

But the door slammed shut and wouldn’t budge. She pulled her wand to charm it open, only to hear someone clear their throat behind her. “Sorry, love. It’s got a timed release. Or so I’ve been told.”

With a rigid spine, Caroline slowly turned. “Klaus.”

He appeared sheepish as he lounged in one of the seats. “Kol locked me in here ten minutes ago, swore I’d be free within the hour. That it was ‘for my own good.’”

“Do you believe him?” She walked closer, curious as to what the two brats had expected to happen - hoping that it would be a positive outcome. 

Klaus opened his mouth to answer, only to look down at his hands. “I… I heard about Bekah’s tantrum. What she said to you.”

Swallowing her revulsion at the memory, she wondered at how upset he sounded. “All due respect to your sister,” she said bitterly, meaning every word of it, “Rebekah has always been a bitch to me. It’s not exactly a surprise that your family doesn’t approve of my Muggle origins.”

“Our father,” he clarified, finally meeting her eyes with a fierce expression. “He’s…the worst, and Bekah has some growing up to do.”

Caroline shrugged. “Apparently. Are you saying you don’t mind?”

He gave a wry smile. “Birth isn’t everything. And you’re the top of our class. Whoever thinks you don’t belong here doesn’t know what they’re talking about.”

“Careful. That sounded almost like a compliment.”

Dimples cut into his cheeks as his smile spread. “You’re incredible, love. Surely, you don’t need me to confirm that.”

Her head canted to the side flirtatiously. “No, but it’s nice to hear, all the same. Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?”

“I am.” He licked his lips, whether in trepidation or anticipation, she didn’t know. “Would you care to share a drink with me?”

She nodded slowly. “First round’s on you,” she decided, beaming at the way his shoulder sagged in relief. “I’ll take care of the second.”

His eyes flashed with something affectionate as they met hers, and Caroline wondered if maybe Kol and Enzo didn’t deserve the hex she’d been planning to practice on them.

* * *

Outside the classroom, the troublemakers strained to hear anything through the door. “Did you place a silencing charm?” 

“No, but I’m about to.”

“Don’t be angry, darling, I’m the one who came up with this brilliant plan.”

“Good, tell gorgeous that when she undoubtedly comes after us with that wicked mind of hers. She’s been getting creative with the hexes lately.”

“Kinky.”


End file.
